spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forge
The Forge is the 18th Region in Spellstorm. Although after The Arena , this area unlocks after "Act I" (aka Illseadale). [source ] The Forge contains missions 1-25. Mission 1: Madman's Path 5 Energy points per attack, 24 for final battle (Skag) | Serpent Dagger |- ! scope="row"|Clacker | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Battle Bear | | |Amia | Serpent Dagger |- ! scope="row"|Blarkh | | |Amia | style="text-align:center;margin:auto;"| |- ! scope="row"|Skag (Boss) | | | | |} Mission 2: Road to Genius 5 Energy points per attack, 24 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Mission 3: Forge Walls 5 Energy points per attack, 25 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Mission 4: Inside the Forge 5 Energy points per attack, 27 for final battle (Battleforged) Mission 5: Creator's Causeway 6 Energy points per attack, 29 for final battle (Overwatch) Mission 6: Golem Core Corner 5 Energy points per attack, 27 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Mission 7: Overwatch Archway 6 Energy points per attack, 28 for final battle (Behemoth 8K, party 69 attack) Mission 8: Miner's Refuge 6 Energy points per attack, 30 for final battle (??) Mission 9: Inventor's Hall ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 10: Maker's Mark 7 Energy points per attack, for final battle (35) Mission 11: Construct Clearing ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 12: Golem Gate 7 Energy points per attack, 35 for final battle ( Flesh Construct 8k life, party 70 attack points ) Mission 13: Bright Passage ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 14: Reaver Ridge ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 15: Behemoth's Blight ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 16: Splitter's Split ? Energy points per attack, 41 for final battle (Basilisc) Kulking A lvl20 1975-1451-4-12 Drakrill Mantle A lvl30 2221-1596-4-13 Stone Chanter Bb lvl50 1154-1209-3-14 Lich A lvl30 1502-1590-3-11 Frost Giant A lvl30 1947-1555-4-11 Sphinx A lvl20 2065-1508-4-13 Mission 17: Molten Pathway ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 18: Den of Golems ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (42) Mission 19: PG Party 9 Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 20: Innovation Station 10 Energy points per attack, 48 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Boss (? XP ; ? BP) AA Tremor Worm Lvl 70 3978/3095/4/24 A Ice Dragon Lvl 60 3248/2456/5/12 A Eraxylon Lvl 60 2664/1908/4/13 AA Kulking Lvl 70 3879/2854/4/20 ? ? Mission 21. Schemer's Secrets 9 Energy points per attack, 45 for final battle (Behemoth) to [[Flesh Construct] in battle) Boss Flesh Construct 94 battle points, 16000 health (? XP ; ? BP) A+ Naga Lvl 70 2385/4716/3/15 A Ice Dragon Lvl 60 3572/5400/5/12 A+ Elepheleon Lvl 70 2254/4767/3/15 AA Ice Elemental Lvl 70 4219/6581/4/19 AA Kulking Lvl 70 3879/5708/4/20 A Eraxylon Lvl 60 2664?/3816?/4/13 Mission 22: Golem's Cradle 9 Energy points per attack, 46 for final battle (Reaver) Boss (? XP ; ? BP) AA Iris Lvl 80 3673/2916/3/20 A+ Ilmatar Lvl 70 2420/2384/3/16 A Behemoth Lvl 60 3392/2736/5/13 AA Tremor Worm Lvl 70 3978/3095/4/24 AA Lukine Mantle Lvl 80 3264/3039/3/22 ? Mission 23: Donnell's Door 9 Energy points per attack, 47 for final battle (Flesh Construct) to [[Behemoth] in battle] Boss (8000 XP ; 127 BP) A+ Baduhenna Lvl 70 2333/2621/3/16 AA Manakros Lvl 80 3489/3465/3/24 AA Frost Giant Lvl 80 3744/2996/4/19 AA+ Dusk Wraith Lvl 90 5083/3610/4/26 AA Rahko Lvl 80 4097/2866/4/21 AA Auroch Lvl 70 2761/2948/3/21 Mission 24: The Crucible 10 Energy points per attack, 50 for final battle (Donnell). On your first time through there is a random chance of getting a chest with 170 Coins in it. Boss (8000 XP ; 147 BP) AA+ Rahko Lvl 90 5054/3540 AA+ Iris Lvl 90 4533/3597 AA+ Sir Halleal Lvl 90 4498/4194 AA Manticore Lvl 80 4164/3296 AA Malevolus Lvl 80 3839/3015 AA Overwatch Lvl 80 2081/2936 Mission 25: Origith's Lair 11 Energy points per attack, 53 for final battle (??). On your first time through there is a rondom chance of getting a chest containing 38 XP. Boss (10000 XP ; 163 BP) AA+ Behemoth Lvl 100 6624/5345 AA+ Ice Dragon Lvl 100 6344/4796 AA+ Kraken Lvl 100 5825/3946 AA+ Sphinx Lvl 100 5170/3773 AA+ Aspect of Origith Lvl 100 5132/3798 AA+ Crazed Lamias Lvl 100 3881/3939 Next Region: Category:Regions